The Taste of Victory
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: "Why, captain," she says, looking into his eyes and smiling coyly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that victory turns you on." [Basically, just an excuse for Jyn and Cassian to bang at a fancy party. - MATURE content.]


**_Author's Note:_** _I've spent the last few weeks writing angsty Jyn/Cassian stories and I'm beginning to become depressed. So here's something fun and sexy to lighten the mood. This story is just pure, shameless smut. I'm warning you right now. I have no shame. Please do NOT proceed if you're not comfortable with mature and explicit content._

* * *

Jyn is wearing a dress. Red. Two thin straps. Low neckline. A side slit going all the way up to half her left thigh. Her hair is done up in a bun at the nape of her neck. Sparkling earrings. A pair of black heels that makes her steps slower than usual. 'Uncomfortable' is not even the right word she would use for this situation. More like 'surreal', 'bizarre' or 'insane'. At least she is on time, she thinks. She scans the room and realises that _he_ is not.

She identifies the people at the party easily enough. Kes Dameron is talking to a fellow Pathfinder near the dance floor. Shara Bey is chatting with a couple of pilots at the bar. Leia Organa is making the rounds, greeting various senators with a glass of whiskey in hand. Han Solo is not even attempting to keep up the pretence of civility; he is holding court in one of the booths with Chewie, Skywalker and Lando Calrissian.

She spots Baze and Chirrut sitting at a table across from the dance floor. Chirrut is swaying in time to the music, a soft smile on his face, looking like he is having the time of his life. Baze, however, is glaring at everyone like he would rather shoot them all with the huge gun he's not allowed to bring to the event. A few feet away from them, Bodhi is leaning against the wall, a glass of something in his hand. He has somehow found a suit to wear and he is tucking uncomfortably at its collar when his eyes alight on Jyn. Relief washes over his expression and she quickly makes a bee-line for him.

"This is a nightmare," she whispers, taking a place by his side. She grabs his drink from his hand and takes a quick swig. She grimaces at the taste. "Fuck. What is this?"

"Dunno," says Bodhi, taking the drink back. "The waiter told me the name. It didn't seem to matter at the time."

"Obviously." She rolls her eyes. "I see you've found a suit."

"And you've found a dress. Who would've thought?"

"It's a bit…much."

"No, no," says Bodhi quickly. "You look nice. Like a human for once."

"I figured I should make an effort. Considering the occasion."

"Ah. The occasion." The pilot takes another sip of his awful drink. "You'd think winning the war would involve less…"

"Bureaucracy?"

She nods at the many numbers of senators and delegates who are in the room.

Bodhi flinches. "Your words, not mine."

"I see Chirrut is enjoying himself." And, making sure to keep her tone light, she asks, "Where's Kay-too?"

"You mean where is Cassian?"

"That's not what I-"

"There." Bodhi points to the entrance where a familiar figure has just entered the party with the aforementioned droid by his side. Cassian Andor has also found a suit, Jyn notes quickly and with admiration. He even managed to trim his beard. His eyes are sweeping the room, looking, looking…

"The captain has cleaned up well," quips Bodhi.

Jyn glares at him, but before she can say anything, Cassian spots her from across the room. His eyes grow wide when he sees her and his gaze, like always, sends a thrilling rush through her body.

(She remembers two nights ago when he looked at her like that when she was lying naked underneath him - pulse racing, eyes watering, legs wrapped around his middle.)

He is making his way to her now. His eyes are only on her, drinking her in, and a small smile dances on his lips.

Bodhi coughs. "I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Bodhi, you don't have to-"

"Oh, I _want_ to." He scoffs and drains his glass. "Do you think I want to stay around for this?"

He laughs at her intense glare and saunters away to where Kay-too is. A few seconds later, his spot is taken up by Cassian. The captain walks straight up to her and then he bends down slightly so that his mouth is at her ear. She can feel the warmth of his breath trickling against her cheek.

"You look great."

(She remembers those lips on her neck, her stomach, her breasts. She remembers them trailing kisses down, down, down her body.)

"You look great too," she says, trying to keep her eyes straight ahead. "I'm surprised you managed to find a suit."

"Oh, I've had this one for ages. Joreth Sward had his fair shares of fancy parties he needed to attend."

"Aren't you supposed to be making the rounds with the princess?"

She heard them discussing it a few days ago. _Bureaucrats love meeting real life spies_ , Leia said.

Cassian shrugs. She doesn't need to be looking at him to know that he's holding back a laugh.

"Well, I've spotted someone far more interesting. And far more attractive."

"I'll pass your message on to Bodhi. He'll be thrilled."

He doesn't bother holding back a chuckle this time. She always makes him laugh even when no one else can. She takes immense pride in that.

She feels a touch. His fingers holding on to the tip of her elbow. His mouth is at her ear again.

"Come on, sergeant. Let me in on your secret. Where'd you get the dress from?"

She can't resist. She turns her head and her lips almost finds his cheek.

"Oh, from somewhere. I was hoping that a certain Intelligence captain would like it."

"Oh, I think he does."

His hand moves up her elbow and slides to her shoulder blades.

"Cassian, no, not here." She forces herself to pull away. The war is over (she keeps telling herself), but habits are hard to break. He nods, understanding.

"Come on."

His hand drops to the small of her back, the touch burning, and they both begin walking. He is steering her and she lets him; she feels that her legs are growing impossibly weak. Before she knows it, he has led them into one of the booths by the wall. She hears Han Solo's laughter from one of the few close by.

"Sit," says Cassian.

She smirks at his commanding tone, but obeys. He slides in next to her.

"We should be out there socialising," she tells him.

"We are not the socialising sort."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course not. But you have always been so discreet. This is unlike you."

He turns to look at her, smiling teasingly. "Are you saying that you don't want me?"

"Of course I want you." The thought of _having_ him already makes her head spin. "But people will know."

"Let them know."

He is grinning now. Happy and excited. Like a child. It is infectious and she finds herself smiling along with him while she asks, "What's changed?"

"Well, we've won."

Suddenly, she notices that something is shining in his eyes - a hard, blazing look that lights up his whole face. It is the look he wears when a mission is accomplished - when they manage to outrun Star Destroyers or successfully acquire a vital piece of intelligence. His energy is palpable, makes her heartbeat race.

"Why, captain," she says, looking into his eyes and smiling coyly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that victory turns you on."

"Sergeant, you have no idea."

Underneath the table, he runs his hand up her left leg - slowly, torturously. The hand slips through the slit in her dress and his fingers drag across her skin, creeping up, up and up.

"Cassian…"

From where she is sitting, she can see the top of the heads of the people on the dance floor. She can hear Calrissian's rambunctious laughter.

"Cassian, what if someone sees?"

He ignores her words. His hand reaches the inside of her thigh now. There is a strange pounding in her ears.

"Cassian…"

His hand finds the band of her underwear and it slips down to cup her centre through the fabric. She gasps immediately.

"This is not fair," she mutters, leaning her forehead against his.

"You should not have bothered wearing anything underneath this dress."

"I was trying to be respectable."

"Oh, were you?"

He smirks and circles his thumb against her clit through the fabric. Once. Twice. She moans.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" he whispers, his lips touching her ear. "When I made you come twice before I even entered you?"

"How can I forget?"

It was after he came back from a particularly long mission. He didn't even bother to get out of his uniform before he stripped her naked and sent her over the edge again and again just by using his tongue and his fingers. The next day, she could barely walk straight. The memory still makes her shiver.

"Well, I want you now just as much as I did then," he says, and his fingers slip inside her underwear. She is already wet and she bucks against his touch.

"So, _so_ unfair," she pants.

"Are you _really_ complaining?"

"Only if you're going to stop."

He finds her clit, rubbing and drawing circles there - over and over and over again. Her head falls to his shoulder now. This is too good, she thinks. She doesn't deserve this.

"You really don't care, huh?" she rasps against his suit. "You really don't care if people were to find out about us."

"Oh, I don't think you care too. Not anymore," he says and pushes one finger inside of her. She moans at the _feel_ of him. "I think you _want_ people to know now." He pushes another finger in. And oh _fuck._ "Secrets are boring anyway." He begins to move then. He goes slow, pushing his fingers in fully and then pulling out again.

"Cassian. Faster…"

She can feel him smirking. "What did you say? I can't quite hear you."

"Faster, you bastard!"

He grins smugly, but his fingers pick up the pace and his mouth is at her ear again, whispering hotly.

"You like this, don't you? Me fucking you like this where everyone can find us. I want them all to see. Us. Here. You bucking against my hand, my fingers deep in your pussy."

He crooks a finger and she whines, her hand fisting his collar.

"I want them to see that you're mine. Finally. I'm going to make you come for them all to see. Solo, Skywalker, all those senators in their pretty suits. What do you say, Jyn?"

"Yes, yes, baby, yes!"

Her term of endearment makes him groan and he quickens his pace even more.

"Come for me, Jyn. Come for them all to see. Show them you're mine."

He is pumping faster and faster now, and she has to bite down on his shoulder as he scissors inside her, and _fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ The words that spill out of her mouth are incoherent, messy, weak, but her mind is screaming _Cassian, Cassian, Cassian_ as she rides out her orgasm and comes all over his hand.

"That's it, Jyn. You did so good," he whispers, his other hand scrunching up her dress. "Like I said, you should not have bothered wearing any underwear at all."

She laughs and he bends down and captures her mouth with his. His kiss is deep, hungry, as if he hadn't just wrecked her with his fingers alone.

It should make her feel ashamed, this effect he has on her. The way he can destroy her with a look and make her come undone just by one touch. But when he is pressed close to her like this, when she can feel his heartbeat against her chest, shame is not even a concept she recognises anymore.

"I'm yours," she whispers against his lips. "You're mine."

He breaks away from the kiss. The look he gives her is tender, gentle, ablaze. It makes her want to laugh and cry all at once.

"I've always been yours," he says.

She thinks of Jedha and Eadu and Scarif when he came back for her time and time again. And of course, he's always been hers. She knew it then, even when she didn't know anything else. She touches his cheek.

"Let's get out of here," she says.

"But I've only just arrived."

She cocks her head, lips curling into a wry smile. "Are you _really_ complaining?"

He grins and she has her answer.

She straightens her dress and they leave the booth, again with his hand on the small of her back. But before they can even make their away around the dance floor, their path is blocked by two figures. One of them is tapping his finger to his staff in time to the music, while the other is glowering at Jyn and Cassian as though it is their fault he has landed himself in this situation.

"Baze. Chirrut." Cassian nods at the two men. "Good evening."

"Good evening, captain," says Chirrut cheerily. "Jyn."

"Good evening."

"This party is a farce," grumbles Baze. "I've been looking all over for the two of you. We should discuss the reconnaissance mission to Tatooine. There are some things we need to-"

"Not now, okay, Baze?" says Cassian. Jyn can feel him gripping the back of her dress.

"What do you mean, not now?" roars Baze. "It's not like there's anything important going on!"

"Baze," says Chirrut, smiling serenely, "I think the captain and Sergeant Erso are about to leave the party."

"Leave the party? What-"

Chirrut elbows him hard in the side and Baze's gaze flickers to both their faces. "Oh." He suddenly notes the way Cassian's arm is at Jyn's back and Jyn can see the realisation dawning on his face. " _Oh._ "

It takes everything within her not to blush. Cassian, however, nods curtly.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Baze's grin is even wider than Chirrut's now.

"If you say so, captain."

Jyn bites back a retort and lets Cassian steer her away again. This time, they are able to make their way to the exit without any more interruptions. Cassian pulls her into the first empty room he finds. When the door whooshes shut after them, she realises that they are in a meeting room. She notes a large table, a console, a few chairs, and then Cassian's mouth is on hers and damn if she notices anything else.

He pulls down the straps of her dress as they stumble towards the table. There are times when they make love - slowly, passionately, making sure that they last as long as they can. But she can tell by the way he is sucking on her lower lip and neck that this is not going to be one of those times. So she unbuckles his trousers, pulls them down, and draws him out. He hisses at her touch.

"When we have time," she whispers against his skin, "I'm going to tie you to my bed and do all sorts of things to you."

He shudders at her words. Her back hits the table and she scrambles onto it while he stands between her open legs.

"I love this dress," he says again.

"I bet you do."

She grabs him by the hair and pulls his head down to her breast. Like always, he knows exactly what she wants and swipes his tongue around her nipple, making her back arch.

"Don't ruin my dress," she tells him. He laughs before he kisses her breast again. Then, he moves his mouth to the other one and swipes his tongue around that other nipple as well. _Damn it._

"Cassian, I swear," she pants, "your tongue is magic."

"When we get back from Tatooine, I'll eat you out for hours."

 _Fuck._

She can't take it anymore and she begins running her hand up and down his shaft, making him moan obscenely. The mask of the spy is completely gone now. He is totally at her mercy - begging, pleading, whining. He is beautiful like this and just _hers._ Only hers. Seeing him vulnerable in such a way makes her ache for him again. She doesn't think that she will ever _have_ him enough. Not ever.

She caresses his cheek with her other hand and finds his eyes with her own.

"Give it to me."

The effect those words have on him is instantaneous. He picks her up and nearly throws her spread-eagle on the table. Her underwear is pulled down and he enters her fully to the hilt.

 _Yes. Yes._

He doesn't wait and begins to move immediately. They're not going to last long and they both know it. His thrusts are frantic and she wraps her legs around him. Her heels will leave a mark on his back, but she doesn't care. She just needs _more, more, more._

"Touch yourself," he growls and she recognises his tone. It is the one he uses when he gives orders to his team. His voice of authority. It drives her wild and makes her grin like mad.

"Yes, _captain."_

The title draws a curse out of Cassian and she lowers her hand to her clit. Her own touch astounds her, makes her gasp out loud. The effect it has on him is even more pronounced.

"Touch yourself for me, Jyn. Yes. Like that, like that. Yes. Yes."

He pulls out of her and slams back in. This time, he hits a different spot, deeper and better, and she screams.

"Yes, Cassian! Fuck!"

It is rubbish, she knows, her just spouting random words and nonsense like this. But she doesn't care what she says anymore. Or how stupid and corny she sounds. And she is pretty sure _he_ doesn't care either. They'll laugh about it tomorrow, but for now…

 _Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes._

She circles her own clit with one hand and uses the other to run up and down his back. "Give it to me, baby. Give it to me." She digs his heels into his waist, urging him on. "Come on, my love. Fuck me good. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She comes first, shaking and spluttering expletives as her orgasm hits her. He growls at seeing her come undone - a deep guttural sound from deep inside his chest. He thrusts in and out of her mindlessly now and he follows her over the edge soon after, spending himself inside of her before collapsing with his head between her breasts. Their limbs are tangled, their skin trembling, their hearts pounding - just _her_ and _him,_ and she realises (not for the first time) that this is all she needs from now on.

They lie there for a moment, breathing against each other, savouring the few seconds they have left before they must leave this room and become Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso of the Rebel Alliance (or the New Republic) again.

And it is in this silence that he suddenly lets out a laugh. It is different from his usual laughter. It is simple, unadulterated, as if there's pure joy in it for the first time.

"What is it?" she asks, confused.

He looks up at her and his eyes are gleaming.

"I never thought that I'd enjoy peacetime," he says. "But I think you've changed my mind."

Her grin matches his, and when he crawls back up to claim her mouth again, she thinks that this must be what victory tastes like.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I admit that this is not one of my best. But hey. I just need Jyn and Cassian to bang in every world, in every dimension, in every alternate universe. Please let me know what you thought!_


End file.
